You Are Mine
by Lexi1989
Summary: Mikan has left the Academy. Natsume misses her. But once again, foreboding danger is coming it's way to Mikan. What will Natsume do? What can Natsume do if he is still in the academy and can't leave to protect her again. Disclaimer: i dont own G.A. Using lines and plots from the manga but I neither own nor stole them. Just inserting my own flair (Pun intended :D) COMPLETED. ENJOY
1. Chapter 1

**YOU ARE MINE**

Chapter 1: Waking up to the worst day of my life

 **Natsume**

His crimson eyes looked wary as he heard that loud annoying voice.

"Natsume-kuuuuuun where are you? I've prepared some snacks for you."

He closed his eyes and pretended not to hear. Not that anyone could ever find him at their place. Or what used to be their place.

Natsume Hyuuga let out a defeated sigh and just closed his eyes.

' _If only that annoying voice was hers…_ ' he thought.

His thoughts slipped back to that day. The day he woke up and felt like he just wanted to die again.

**Flashback**

It had been a week since Noda-Sensei brought him to the hospital back from time space.

They had operated on and off on him for 3 days with the medical team. It took them longer than usual, as the best healing Alice belonged to a person who sacrificed his life along with his sister to save him. But back then he didn't know it.

He could already hear them on day 4. He was too weak to make a sound or open his eyes. He just listened, waiting for that one voice.

Nobody was allowed to visit after the operation. It made him furious.

' _These people are all stupid! How can that baka come and see me if they won't let anyone visit?' he thought to himself._

The only people that come and go are the medical team. He listened to their hushed tones and heard some parts of their conversation. He strained to hear but he was still too weak.

" ESP has been relieved of duties.." -so that bastard is gone—he thought gladly.

" I heard he was taken by that soul sucking alice girl" – Natsume felt confused. 'Luna?'

He felt something cool rest on his chest. A doctor placed his stethoscope and jotted down his vitals on his clipboard. Then he heard a door open and footsteps come into the room. He listened.

" Noda-Sensei, it is good that you brought him here when you did. Without Imai, another day more and we would have lost him." The doctor said.

" I did what I could, but I never thought it would be at that big of a price." He heard Noda-Sensei sigh.

" It was their choice, Sensei. Don't blame yourself too much. "He heard Andou Tsubasa say.

'If _**Kage**_ _(Japanese word for_ _ **Shadow**_ _)_ is here, then she must be here too'

" She was crying the last time I saw her Tsubasa, it was so…. " Noda-sensei couldn't finish his sentence and dropped his head in his arms.

'They must be talking about her. Stupid little girl. She knows we hate it when she cries.' He wanted to roll his eyes at the thought of her crying again over him being hurt.

" Hotaru-chan made her choice when she did that Noda. And so did Subaru. I am sure they will keep each other safe. " Shuichi Sakurano responded.

'What happened to Imai? And her brother?' he wanted to ask. Still all he could do is just lie silently and listen. Waiting…

" Oi, Narumi-sensei. What will we tell him when he wakes up and finds that …"

'that was Ruka.' He thought. 'She must be here then too. Why hasn't she come near me yet?'

His head hurt from all the thinking.

Then a troubling thought entered his mind.

'My God what if she's hurt herself!'

The people in the room were startled when Natsume started fidgeting in his bed and groaning.

"OI TSUBASA! Call the doctor!" Ruka frantically uttered.

He slowly opened his eyes and looked around the room.

6 pairs of eyes were looking at him warily. Noda-sensei, Narumi-sensei, Ruka, Sakurano-senpai, Kage and the doctor.

He looked around the room but her hazel eyes couldn't be found.

"MIKAN!" he tried to shout, ending only with a hoarse whisper.

"MIKAN! WHERE IS SHE?" he tried to lift up a hand to burn those stupid wires on his body but only ended up getting them entangled and struggling.

His eyes were blazing. He wanted answers!

" Natsume calm down." His best friend responded coming to his side.

"Ruka, where is Mikan?"

Ruka couldn't look him in the eyes. Instead he bowed his head and kept clenching both his hands together.

" Natsume-kun… take it easy. You have just come from surgery and must not waste your energy to struggle like that." Narumi said in his still gay-ish but defeated tone of voice.

"JUST ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION"

Silence.

" Sakura-Mikan was forced to leave the academy and go back to her grandfather as she no longer has an alice."

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN NARU?" He was getting all riled up but the doctor was quick to put in a sedative on his IV to calm him down.

Narumi went to his bedside and sat down. He held Natsume's hand.

" NARU, YOU HAD BETTER EXPLAIN IT NOW OR I WILL LITERALLY BURN YOU TO A CRISP RIGHT NOW."

" You had better behave yourself Natsume-kun, be a good boy , sleep for now and I will tell you the story when you wake up."

He swatted Naru's hand with all the strength he could muster. He could feel the effects of the sedative already taking effect. His mind was getting hazy. But he still couldn't stop thinking about her.

"Mikan…" he mumbled. His eyes closing.

He shuddered as he closed his eyes now. He remembered how Shiki Masachika (acting MSP) came along with Jinno-sensei (the new ESP) and Kazumi Yukihira (Mikan's uncle and HSP) to his hospital room and told him of what has happened and what was to come.

How he used up his fire Alice to my death to defeat the ESP.

That somehow Luna redeemed herself to everybody and took the ESP.

That Mikan came after he stopped breathing and his heart stopped beating.

That she used up the last of her alice to save him.

And that losing said alice, meant she couldn't continue to be here in Alice Academy anymore.

And that her connections to the history of this academy made her a target for the previous factions of the ESP so she had to lose her memories of her time here upon leaving.

And how furious he was.

He was mad at her for saving him when he was supposed to save her.

'Baka, you shouldn't have done that. I told you I would protect you.'

He was mad at himself more, for being so weak. Weak that he couldn't even fight for her and not get killed.

'What are you doing now Polka?'

'Do you miss me?'

'Coz I miss you. A lot.'

'Wait for me coz I will definitely come and save you'

He opened his eyes slightly to pluck a lone sakura flower falling from the tree and onto his nose.

He was under their tree.

Their special Sakura tree.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Waking Up to Mysteries

 **Mikan**

"Oi Mikan, it looks like it will start to rain. You'd better come down from that tree and get in here!"

She raised her hazel eyes from the book she was reading and gave an exasperated sigh.

"OK Ojichan. I'll be down in a while."

She closed the book and leaned back on the sturdy branch of the Sakura Tree near their house.

'I don't know why I so like being up in this tree. I don't remember climbing trees with Shi-Chan and Sha-Chan when I was little'

Her eyebrows furrowed when she tried to think hard at that point in time.

'Hnnnn… One minute I am in the 5th grade. Next thing I know, I am now in middle school. It was weird. I don't even remember graduating elementary school. '

Something flashed in her peripheral vision.

* BAM!*

Next thing she knows, she is down on the ground with a big bump on her forehead after being hit by a flying broom.

"BEEEEEAAAAAAR! I am so gonna get you for this!"

She jumped up and put her firsts up like a boxer in fighting stance but Bear was nowhere to be found.

The brown haired girl picked up her book that had fallen along with her and started walking down the small path in the meadow near where her home is. Midway something lands on her nose.

A Sakura flower.

'Funny. How did this get way over here? There isn't much wind today either.'

She carefully removes the flower from her nose and gazes back at the Sakura tree a few metres back. Small droplets fall on the ground. It wasn't rain. It was her tears.

'Why do I cry all of a sudden? I am so weird.' She clutches the flower to her chest feeling an empty ache in her heart.

**You look ugly when you cry**

She stops and looks around. She thought she heard somebody say it but nobody is there. For the past year she feels like she is being watched. Wiping away her tears, she resumes her course and heads to the gate of their garden and soon into their house.

"Ojichan?"

"Mikan.. why do you have a bump on your forehead? Did bear fight with you again?"

"Ehhhh.. yes Jichan.." She brushes away her bangs and starts putting a cold pack on her forehead.

"That stupid mysterious bear threw the broom at me while I was in the tree." She grimaced

"Ahhh well yes, a proper lady of 16 should not be climbing up trees! You should be entertaining suitors or going out with your friends!" her Ojichan said with a laugh.

"JICHAAAAAAN… I THOUGHT YOU WERE ON MY SIDE? I AM YOUR GRANDDAUGHTER AND HE IS JUST A BEAR.!"

"That's also one thing proper ladies do not do.. shout at the elderly!" her Ojichan teased

She throws the cold pack in the sink and leaves in a huff to her room still clutching the Sakura flower. She puts it near the vase where a mysterious bouquet of flowers never wilts.

'Why must my life be shrouded in so much misery and mystery?' she thought as she laid on the bed.

She picks up the note that came with the mysterious teddy bear that only came alive when nobody else was around but her and her jichan.

 _ **To Mikan-chan,**_

 _ **I am giving Bear to you, Mikan-Chan.**_

 _ **That is what Bear strongly wishes for. If it's you, I can rest assured that you will take care of him.**_

 _ **Please take care of Bear forever.**_

 _ **I'm sorry I couldn't come see you off today. Please take care of yourself.**_

The note came unsigned. She did not remember having any suitors back in the day to give her that weird and bi-polar teddy bear. One minute so sweet and cuddly, the next fighting her and hitting her with stuff.

She closed her hazel brown eyes and started to drift off daydreaming…

***FLASHBACK***

She remembers waking up that day.

"Mikan?" said a tentative voice.

Her eyelids flutter and she is greeted by the sight of her Ojichan clutching a teddy bear.

"Jii-chan?"

"Yes it is me my dear Mikan."

"Wha-what ha-happened?"

"You were sick Mikan, you fell and knocked your head on the pavement."

"I don't remember anything."

"You lost part of your memories. That is what the doctor said. You have retained your long term memories but you were gone for 2 years."

"G-g-gone?" she said still woozy.

"You were in the hospital for 2 years in a coma."  
"Oh, so that is why I have no memory of it. But I am here now" She said, with her ever bright smile.

"Yes , yes you are. You are home Mikan."

Home. When her Jii-chan mentioned it, she felt a strange empty ache in her heart. She couldn't remember anything about the "accident" her Jii-chan told her nor being in a hospital but deep in her heart, she couldn't shake off the feeling that he wasn't telling her the truth.

"Eh – Jii-chan, why are you holding a teddy bear?"

"This came with your stuff along with a letter and a bouquet of strange flowers." Jii-chan put the bear down on her bed and started to leave the room to give her space.

"I will just get you some hot soup"

She turned and saw the most beautiful bouquet of flowers. They shined a bright glow during the night. She didn't know what kind of flora it is but she felt so sad suddenly. She was about to cry when she saw something move in the corner of her eye.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA JICHAAAAAAAAAN THE BEAR IS ALIIIIIVVVVEEEEE **OOF "

JiiChan hurried back to her room to see Bear attempting to throw a second pillow in Mikan's face.

"Oh my! Could it be an incarnation of Buddha or heaven sent?" JiiChan chuckled, a bit puzzled but not fazed.

"IT MUST BE THE DEVIL JI-CHAN WAAAAAAAAH ITS HITTING ME.. JII-CHAN DO SOMETHING!" Mikan shouted cowering behind Jii-Chan.

"It looks harmless to me, look it's fixing your bed. Like you never do when you get out of it."

"JII-CHAN, I THOUGHT YOU WERE ON MY SIDE .. SO UNFAIR"

"We musn't anger him Mikan. He really looks harmless."

(When Jii-Chan turns around, Bear gives Mikan his deadly stare as if he's gonna attack)

She cowers near the door but is surprised when Bear simply pulls on her hand enough to make her kneel on the floor and softly pats her head.

She is surprised. She really thought another attack was coming her way. But she feels this bear is a part of her hollow memories. And she hugs bear to her with all the strength she can muster.

Bear doesn't let go of her until he sees that Mikan smiles.

**** END OF FLASHBACK**

She wakes up and gets ready for school. Her friends are waiting by the door.

They start a new year of middle school today.

She starts to put her hair in her signature high pigtails like back in grade school.

** You should put your hair down**

She stops and drops her brush. Again she looks around but sees no one.

'I'm hearing voices in my head. I am soooo weird.' She takes off the scrunchies for her pigtails, brushes her hair softly and picks a small red headband and puts it on instead.

She picks up the ruby earrings she bought from her visit to the city a few weeks ago with Shi-Chan and puts them on while running for the door.

'I suddenly seemed to like red all of a sudden the past year.' She thought to herself.

"Jii-chan, I'm going now, Shi-Chan and Sha-Chan are at the door"

"Take care Mikan!"

"I will Jii-Chan! Have fun with Bear today!"

"Mikan come home directly from school today okay? I have something to tell you."

She smiled her brightest smile like she does every day and says ok.

Then she walks out the door into the bright sunlight and with her friends, never noticing that a lot of eyes are watching her every move.

#################################################################################

Sort of a cliffhanger I know… but I started working on this chapter a couple of hours after submitting the first one. I am just deviating a bit from the manga and adding my own flair to the last few chapters. Please review! And a shoutout to my Anilissa and loveisfun for the reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Alice Academy after Sakura Mikan

"THERE HE IS! IT'S NATSUME-KUUUUUN!"

"RUKA-KUN IS HERE TOO!"

"NATSUME-KUN WILL YOU DANCE WITH US AT THE ALICE FESTIVAL BALL?"

He ignores the ruckus and is void of emotion as he enters the high school classroom B and walks straight to the back where his solemn best friend, blonde haired Ruka sits.

Shouda Sumire rolled her eyes and flipped her long curly hair. She was once the president and founder of the Natsume-Ruka fans club. Now she can't stand to hear the fan girls screaming their lungs out whenever they see Natsume or Ruka. Sumire once was infatuated with Natsume and Ruka but after what happened 3 years ago, she disbanded the club in memory of Sakura Mikan who stole both boys' hearts.

Sumire suddenly stood up which caused Kokoryome, to topple over Kitsuneme who was sleeping at the desk by his side.

"Oi! STOP BEING SO LOUD BAKAS! Natsume is never gonna dance with you ugly girls!"

**Clicking sound**

** BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA **

The fan girls, all from the lower division ran in all directions trying to avoid the bullets from the BAKA GUN 2.0 (one of Hotaru's last inventions before she disappeared in timespace with her brother Imai Subaru) that Sumire fired.

Koko (who has the mind reading Alice) went by Sumire's side after she dropped the BAKA GUN and comforted her as she sat down and broke into sobs. Sumire may never admit it in public but she missed the annoying Mikan-chan.

"It's just a couple more years now Sumire, then we can go and see Mikan-chan."

"She won't remember me, we don't even know where to find her. She never told us what obscure province in Japan she lives in all this time.. that BAKA!"

Anna and Nonoko overheard the conversation and chimed in "We heard that Nodacchi-sensei with Tono-Senpai was also trying to locate the Imai siblings in timespace but there has not been any progress."

Ruka remained silent all throughout the ruckus with the fangirls flinched when he heard the conversation. Natsume appeared not to be listening or just didn't bother. He stayed silent, gazing out the window. He had stayed in the Dangerous Ability Class to get special permission to go outside on missions. In 3 years he spent every waking time outside looking for Mikan. But he didn't find her.

' _Where are you Polka?'_ he mused.

The class fell silent as Misaki Harada suddenly strolled into the classroom with a serious expression followed by Andou Tsubasa.

"Oi Natsume!" Tsubasa called out to the back of the room.

"What is it _**Hage**_? (Japanese word for **baldy** , almost the same as _**Kage**_ , which means _**shadow**_ but Natsume does it on purpose to annoy Tsubasa-senpai) "

"How many times do I tell you not to call me that?"

"Hn"

"The HSP has called a meeting and Ruka and your presence is requested"

"…."

"Still a brat huh little runt?" said Misaki as she ruffled the crimson eyed boy's raven black hair.

"Better stop your girlfriend _**Hage**_ before I burn her pretty pink hair"

"Awwww Natsume you called my hair pretty" Misaki teased.

"I'm warning you Misaki."  
"Well, since this meeting is finally about progress in finding her, I guess I'll just tell Mikan-chan that you were bullying me when she was away." Misaki said in a taunting tone.

Natsume's eyes widened.

"You're gonna regret that if you're joking, skulls and crossbones" he threatened while standing up.

"Finally got you to stand- wait what?" Misaki said,looking bewildered.

Natsume strode to the door followed by Ruka.

"Oi _**Hage**_! Your girlfriend's got bad-ass underwear. Just tell her not to flash it around boys. It's un ladylike"

"NATSUME YOU PERVERT!" Misaki fumed while being appeased by her boyfriend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3.5 The Mission

In the HSP's Office:

A few people are gathered around the HSP's conference room table when Natsume, Ruka, Misaki and Tsubasa arrive.

Tonouchi, Narumi, Shiki, Jinno, and Sakurano.

" Natsume, Ruka pleasure of you to join us. Misaki, Tsubasa, thank you for calling them. All of you may sit down." The HSP greeted them

" Skulls & Crossbones here told me you know where I can find Mikan. Is that true?" Natsume gestured to the beet red Misaki with a shrug while looking at the HSP.

" Ahhh—Natsume-kun where are your manners? This is your beloved's uncle and guardian after all." Narumi-sensei chided him.

"Cut the bullcrap Naru. I just want to find her."

" Straight to the point as always, you never changed Natsume." Said Shiki

"Naru, as you are the Dangerous Ability Class's adviser and in charge of this mission, I will let you explain to Natsume how this goes." says the HSP which causes Jinno-sensei to smirk.

"Errrr Natsume-Kun, the fact is, we know where she since she left…." Standing closer to Shiki (Barrier Alice) to feel safer.

"YOU KNEW AND YOU NEVER LET ME SEE HER ALL THIS TIME NARU?" the once dull and lifeless crimson orbs became fiery with fury.

"Eeeehhh… Let me finish first Natsume-Kun…"  
"Before I burn you into a crisp.."

Naru is clearly shaking a bit behind Shiki now fearing Natsume's wrath since his Human Pheronome Alice barely works on Natsume anymore.

"We have received reports from Goshima that there have been kidnappings happening in the district that she is staying and we need someone to watch over her as Goshima's cover has been compromised. Shiki's barrier is strong around the district but some of the ESP's enemies from foreign shores after the reform of the academy appear to have an interest with former and current Alice users. We fear she is the first and main target as we all know she possesses three of the rarest and powerful Alices in the world."

"Where is her location?" Natsume asked, putting away his hatred for Naru and focusing on getting to Mikan.

Shiki spoke on Naru's behalf "She is in the Kyoto district. She is enrolled in the city high school found in the busiest section of the Kyoto district. It is easy for the enemy to access but makes it hard for us to track them. Which is why you, Hyuuha will be a transferee to that school to be additional protection to Mikan.

Ruka's eyes widened. "You mean Natsume will leave here? "

Naru: "Not to worry Ruka-pyon, he will only be a pretend transfer student"

Ruka: "But what about me, Why am I here?"

Naru: "You can serve as Mikan's protection too, but you will not play pretend student with Natsume-kun, as the city high school is a very crowded school and has agreed to give us only one slot for a transfer student. Your mission will be provided to you at the right time. OK?

Ruka nodded silently, head bowed.

Shiki: So as I was saying. Hyuuga, you will be transferred to the city high school effective next week. But, as you know, Mikan will not remember you. At this time, till we know what the enemy plans are, you are to serve as protection to Mikan but you will not be telling her about her past, her connection to this academy nor your history. You will also not be allowed to contact your family. Tsubasa and Tono will be coming with you to the Kyoto District and act as your brothers, and will be your advisers and connection to us in case of any emergencies. Sakurano, Misaki, Nogi and the faculty will be fully informed of all the progress of this mission.

Natsume: "Hn, so you are letting me near the woman that I love but I can't even hug her when I see her?"

Shiki and HSP's eyes met.

HSP: Unfortunately Hyuuga, you might get slapped by my niece if you do that to her when she thinks you are a complete stranger. Earn her affection first _**again**_. We are giving you a chance to be with your beloved and to protect her . So, do you accept this mission?

Natsume: "Fine. I accept the mission."

Narumi put a hand on Natsume's shoulder. "We know how devastated you were that time Natsume, and I am sorry we haven't told you till now. It was necessary to ensure you wouldn't attempt to contact her or rebel against the academy."

Natsume shrugged the hand off his shoulder. "We aren't through yet Naru."

HSP: So, now that that is settled. Natsume, Tono and Tsubasa, be ready to go by Sunday night. You will be provided sufficient allowances for you to buy clothes to fit in (you cannot bring any Alice Academy uniforms) and an apartment will be provided for you three to share. You will be provided a car for transportation. Any further concerns, can be directed to Naru who will relay them to us. Students, you may go back to your classes. Jinno and Narumi, please stay.

Natsume stalked out of the office with the rest in tow.

' _Mikan I will definitely come and save you."_ He thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Short A/N: The events take place in between the time that Mikan left the academy and before the finale in the manga which is why you may see some elements/lines from the manga.

I neither own Gakuen Alice nor stole any credits for some of the lines I used. I credit this to the wonderful Tachibana Higuchi. (I'm a bit frustrated that the anime has only 1 season, but life really isn't fair) soooo.. on with the story.. Just adding my own flair to what happened ;)

Chapter 4: Kyoto City High School *Monday 7:50 AM*

A short haired blonde girl is seen running towards the school's entrance trailed by a brown haired girl with her long hair flapping in the wind behind her.

Sha Chan: Oi Mikan hurry up we're gonna be late to Gori's homeroom class. I heard we have a new transfer student coming in today!

Mikan: Ne… how come you guys know about this before I do? Where's Shi-Chan?

Sha Chan: I dropped by their house and her creepy uncle, which we've never met (Jinno-Sensei in disguise) said she had to go to her parents in the next district for an emergency!

Mikan's mind trails off as she thinks about what the emergency could be. Only to run straight into a person.

"KYAAAAAAAA"

" Watch where you're going _ **little girl**_!" A smooth baritone voice said.

"Hey! Who are you calling little girl!?" Mikan cried out hastily picking herself up on the floor and picking up the books that fell from her bag.

"Now, now little brother, be nice to your new schoolmate. There's no need for attitude on your first day right?" Tsubasa teased with a twinkle in his eye as he offered a hand to help Mikan up.

Mikan blushed bright red when she came face to face with the black haired guy with the small star tattoo on his face. " Uhmmm.. thank you.."

"No problem. I'm Tsubasa Andou. But you may call me Tsubasa Senpai"

"Ehhh Senpai? Are you a senior here? How come I've never seen you before?" Mikan inquired while taking a couple of steps back.

"I am actually in college with my brother Tono- He's the long haired guy behind you."

Mikan stumbles back and almost falls into Tono's lap. "Eh?"

"My, My, My, what a lovely ethereal creature we have here. Already targeting cuties on your first day eh Natsume?" Tono chided while taking Mikan's hand and kissing it. Mikan blushes beet red now.

"Tonouchi Akira , college man from the local University majoring in Psychology and Social Studies and pleasured to meet your acquaintance Ms..?"

"Sa-Sakura Mi-Mikan , eh freshman from this school" she stuttered while trying hard to pull her hand from Tono's lips but can't because Tono is holding onto it so tightly until a book hits him smack in the head.

"Stop it pervert, or else you're gonna get fried" Natsume steps out behind Tsubasa.

Hazel and crimson eyes meet.

A small tension is in the air. Nobody speaks.

"YOU!" She screams. Tono and Tsubasa are spectators in the sidelines now.

'Could she possibly?' Natsume's gaze is pensive, hoping.

"Me?" Crimson eyes asked.

"Yes you! You were the one who said I was a little girl BAKA! I am 16 years old today. I am not little!" Hazel eyes shot back.

"Ah there is the Mikan-chan we all know." Tsubasa whispered to a snickering Tono.

"Only little girls wear polka dot panties you know." He said with a smirk.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!"

'Dense as ever like before' he thought

(30 seconds pass before she realizes her skirt must have flipped when she fell)

"Oh MY GOSH PER-ooof"

He clasps a hand over her mouth before she can scream.

"Rather than worrying if I did or did not see your choice of underwear for today, wouldn't you rather worry that you are already late for Homeroom eh Polka?"

Mikan stopped struggling and realized the mean crimson eyed boy was right. She was already 5 minutes late for homeroom and Gori-Sensei was going to kill her.

She bit his hand "Hey OW!" she smirked at him and ran towards her classroom.

"Way to go for first impressions Hyuuga. You're still charming as ever. C'mon " Tsubasa rolled his eyes as Natsume looks at his bitten hand. And they head towards the city high school's principal's office.

"SAKURA MIKAN! You are 5 minutes late! What is your excuse this time?" Gori-Sensei was shouting as she entered the room.

"Eh Gomen'nasai Go—eh Sensei, I fell down near the gate because of some guys…" Mikan-chan blushed while taking her seat.

"Guys? What do you mean guys?" Sha-chan who was right next to her whispered.

"I will tell you about it later, Gori-sensei looks like he might murder me right now."

"Mikan since you are late I will be giving you a punishment." Much to Mikan's dismay.

"Class before we begin, I would like to introduce to you our new student who just transferred from the Tokyo District. This is Natsume Hyuuga. Come Mr. Hyuuga you may come in."

The class fell silent as the raven haired, crimson eyed lad walked in expressionless.

"Introduce yourself boy, I haven't got all day."

"Natsume Hyuuga, transfer from the Tokyo District, 16 years old and for those of you who are wondering, I already have a girl whose heart I am holding." He smirked while looking at Mikan who was glaring at him.

'If looks could kill, it looks like she's staring daggers at me' he sighed.

"Since we are now at an even number of students in class, we will have to change our seating plan." Gori-Sensei exclaimed much to the dismay of the students. Mikan raised her hand.

"What is it Ms. Tardy?"

"Uhm Gori-Sensei can we choose our own seatmate?"

"No. I will be assigning the seats. And for your punishment you will be showing Mr. Hyuuga around the school to help him get to know the campus areas."

"Wh- WHAT? SENSEI.. I DON'T WANT TO SHOW A PERVERT LIKE HIM AROUND!—OW!" the eraser from the teacher's hit her smack dab in the head.

"You have no choice in the matter Sakura. That's what you get for being late! And you will also sit next to Mr. Hyuuga at the back of the class. Sumiko-kun please trade seats with Sakura-san and sit next to Sha-chan. "

Natsume smirked and grabbed her hand while leading her to the back seat. "C'mon little Polka, sit next to me."

"Over my dead body!" She muttered but got out of her seat anyway with his firm grip.

They took the seat on the back while Gori-sensei gave the announcements.

Kidnappings were frequent in the area and the targets were high school girls at the most. 3 from their class were already abducted but were returned after a few days. Found in different areas in the district in a heavy sleep. Club meetings were postponed in the school to ensure that students go home in groups.

Natsume was feeling bored so he put on his stoic expression and pretended to not listen while observing Mikan next to him in the corner of his eye. Mikan was flipping through the pages of a book until she reached a certain page.

'She's prettier now. God, how I missed her.' He was tempted to grab her hand and hold it but he knew his orders.

The day pretty much went by fast and before they knew it , it was lunch time.

Natsume was about to stand up and bring Mikan to the cafeteria when a blond guy approached and addressed Mikan.

"Uhm Sakura-san, w-would you like to eat lunch with me today? It's my treat." He nervously asked. Natsume raised his eyebrows and watched the exchange with a deathly glare at the guy. Yuri Mizozoko was one of the popular boys in the school, a sophomore from the next class.

"Oh Yuri-kun, I would love to, nobody would ever decline a free lunch!" Mikan smiled brightly.

Natsume grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "I'm coming too Polka."

"What do you mean you are coming with us? You weren't invited pervert!"

"Didn't that teacher tell you to show me around? Then you're just gonna leave me like this? Do you want me to tell the teacher you weren't following his instructions?"

"You were the reason I was late in the first place BAKA!"

"I'm still coming, is that a problem with you bud?" he gestured to Yuri with his coldest glare.

"Uhm maybe some other time Sakura-san, it looks like you already have a lunch date."

Natsume smirked as the guy slinked away with a defeated slump on the shoulders. Natsume went to the cafeteria and sat next to Mikan and Sha-chan.

"What is your problem? Why did you have to do that? Don't you have a girlfriend why don't you eat with her? Students are allowed to go outside for lunch you know. " Mikan got no response from Natsume who was busy eating his burger and fries.

'If only you knew, I am already with my girlfriend now' his mouth curved up a bit into a small smile.

"Oh, so the prince of darkness knows how to smile huh?" Mikan broke his reverie

" The girl doesn't even know I exist." He said

Sha-chan joined in on the conversation "How can a girl resist someone like you? You are one hot guy."

"Sha-chan! Don't encourage that dude, he's already arrogant enough as it is. Plus he's a pervert."

"I am not. It's your fault you don't mind your surroundings and fall flat on your face and show your underwear Polka."

"Stop calling me that BAKA" and she swatted him with her magazine.

'Never ending bickering even now' Natsume mused. They finished lunch and walked around the campus during free period. They sat around the field in the campus under the shade of some trees.

Sha-chan couldn't help but notice how Natsume was looking annoyed but caringly at Mikan.

"Natsume-kun.. uhm you don't mind me calling you that right?"

"Hn sure.."

"Do you like Mikan-chan?"

"Sha-chan! Don't ask him things like that. Plus I could never like a guy like him" Mikan whispered.

"Hn" Natsume just shrugged the question off and closed his eyes pretending to sleep putting a manga on his head but eavesdropping on the conversation.

"Why don't you like him Mikan? He's gorgeous, he's smart and he doesn't seem like a pervert to me."

"Well I just don't like him! He's an arrogant pervert!"

"Mikan, you never went out with anybody at all. Everytime a boy asked you out this summer, you always say no. Why is that?"

Natsume perked up his ears on this interesting but hushed conversation.

"Well, you know Sha-chan. I've already told you this many times. I feel like, in my hollowed memories, I loved someone very much. Like, to a point where my heart- my heart feels like it's gonna explode. I don't know who or where. You know I never really believed I was in a coma for 2 years. I just feel like, my heart is already meant for someone."

"Stupid! You haven't even fallen in love yet. That's why you date."

"I just can't explain it Sha-chan. It's just how my heart flutters when I think of my lost memories. Like somewhere out there, someone's waiting for me. I'm not like you! You date every cute guy within a five mile radius! haha"

"You think this guy might ask me out?" Sha-chan whispered gesturing to him. Natsume rolled his eyes under the manga but he smiled at what Mikan had said. She hasn't fallen in love with anybody else yet. 'You are Mine' he thought.

shoutout to Megan Chan for the review!

Leave a review or a favorite if you liked it and suggestions, criticisms are definitely welcome.

There may have been a few typos on the previous chapter so please pardon them.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for the reviews so far. This story may not be the most original but again I do not own Gakuen Alice I just added my own version of how things happened in the last few chapters

Apologies on how the story has been written so far. My mind is all over the place and I'm typing it up as I go..

Sidenote. I am now deviating from the timeline and events in the manga.

* * *

Chapter 5:

Thursday | Kyoto City High School 8AM homeroom class

Natsume glanced over to his beloved right next to his seat. 'Oh how I long to wrap my arms around you.' He thought. Mikan was busy chatting with Sha-chan since Gori-Sensei was not yet around. He placed his manga on his head and felt content to just sit and listen to the conversation.

Sha-chan: "Oi Mikan, the acquaintance party is this Saturday. Let's go to the dress shop after school, okay?"

Mikan: "Sha-chan, I haven't even agreed to go with anybody yet. What if my dress doesn't match my partners?"

Shi-chan (Goshima) suddenly walks in the room and purposely nudges the 'sleeping Natsume' while addressing Mikan and Sha-Chan.

"Hey Mikan, Sha-chan how have you two been doing?"

"SHIII-CHANNNN! Where have you been? We were so worried." Mikan and Sha-chan stood up to hug her. Natsume glares at Goshima wishing it was him Mikan would hug.

"I went to visit my father who was in the hospital in the next district. He's out of the woods for now." Goshima Shi-Chan said in between hugs.

"So this is the new student. Hi I'm Shi-Chan." Extending a hand. Natsume takes it and feels a paper pressed into his palm. He pockets the piece of paper and secretly puts it in his manga which he opens pretending to read.

" **ASK HER TO THE DANCE IDIOT** " He chuckles silently while listening to their conversation.

"Soooo Mikan, who are you going to the dance with?"

"Ne, I dunno yet. One guy has asked but I didn't really feel like going with him. It was that guy from the sophomore class."

A senior girl walks into the class and stands in front of Natsume. Her skirt was shorter than how regulations stated and the top 2 buttons on her blouse were unbuttoned showing ample cleavage. Mikan couldn't understand why she suddenly felt anger seeing the girl there.

"Natsume-kun, will you go to the acquaintance party dance with me?"

Natsume barely looks up from his manga . "No."

"Are you already going with somebody else?" the slutty girl asks.

Natsume sends a glance near Mikan's way. She blushes when she notices that he saw her watching the exchange and a small upwards curve marks his lips. "Yes."

The girl leaves in a huff when Gori-Sensei comes in the room. Everybody takes their assigned seats and the day continues. Natsume notices Mikan barely talking and is looking out the window. He scribbles something on a piece of paper and places it in a small pouch marked with a star. Keeping an eye on Mikan, he placed the pouch in her bag when she wasn't looking.

* * *

 **MIKAN POV**

'I should've known he wouldn't ask me. When that senior asked him if he was already going with someone else, he said yes. She still wondered why it would matter to her though. She had been spacing out in class just staring at the outline of the beach she could see from the window.

'I just don't understand why he keeps on glaring at any boy that tries to approach me. Maybe he's annoyed that he keeps on getting disturbed. '

"Ne, this is all so confusing." She didn't realize she had said it out loud.

Natsume steals a glance my way with raised eyebrows. I looked around the class. 'Phew nobody heard me.' Good thing the class was a bit noisy and nobody could hear it but him.

"Are you ok Polka?" he drawled . I looked at him and saw something in his eyes. He looked like he cares. Or maybe I'm just imagining stuff and he's annoyed but trying to hide it. I shake my head.

"Mou, Hyuuga-san don't call me that."

"You can call me Natsume you know, we're just the same age." I smiled when he said that. I don't know why.

"Oi, Natsume, who are you going to the dance with?" he smirks suddenly taking me by surprise.

"Are you asking me to the dance?" He said loud enough for Sha-chan to hear from the next desk.

"N-n-Nooo! I was just asking." I said quite too loudly. Catching Shi-chan's attention. Shi-chan seems to be looking at him and rolling her eyes.

"I asked someone but she hasn't given me an answer yet." He seems to be looking at Shi-chan with a knowing glance.

"Oh." Maybe he asked Shi-chan.

Suddenly the bell rang signalling the end of the school day. We all picked up our bags and headed out the door. I noticed Shi-chan stayed behind and was quietly talking to Natsume. Then the thought hit me. He must've asked Shi-Chan. I felt sad. I couldn't understand it. I should be happy for Shi-chan, she's my friend. I ran outside leaving a bewildered Sha-chan in my tracks.

 **(Short A/N: Typical Mikan right? Overreacting and assuming things :D )**

* * *

 **NATSUME POV**

I can't get the events that happened earlier off my mind. She just looked so.. so unlike herself. So withdrawn and lost in her own thoughts.

" _Ne, this is all so confusing" She said. Then suddenly she gasped as if she realized she just said it aloud. I looked at her with eyebrows raised. She frantically glanced this way and that to check if anybody heard._

" _Are you ok Polka?" I can't help but feel concerned for her. What is she thinking about?_

" _Mou, Hyuuga-san don't call me that." She whined. She looked me straight in the eye and it was like she knows what I was thinking._

" _You can call me Natsume you know, we're just the same age." And she flashed a smile. The smile that I love. My sun in the darkness._

" _Ok, Natsume, who are you going to the dance with?" I smirk at her sudden change of topic. So that's what she was worried about. She must really like me even now. I try to keep my smile hidden._

" _Are you asking me to the dance?" I made sure my voice was a bit louder that the people next to me could pick up the conversation. She's blushing beet red now. Her mind must be going into overdrive._

" _N-n-Nooo! I was just asking." She was flustered. That traitor Goshima looked at me and rolled his/her eyes. It's weird looking at a girl knowing he's a guy and that person caused Mikan's mom's death. I just want to strangle him/her but he's here now to protect her._

"Ehem"Goshima startles me out of my reverie and looks at me with an irritated expression "Did you ask her yet?"

"Hn."

"Some things never change eh Hyuuga?" he said to me.

Sha-chan suddenly shouts to us that Mikan suddenly left. Shi-chan (Goshima) looked annoyed. "You better fix this Hyuuga." And turned to leave.

"The note is in her bag" I said. And I'm all alone to my thoughts now.

'Mikan how I missed you. Please say yes."

* * *

 **MIKAN POV**

I ran so hard I had to stop when I felt like I couldn't breathe anymore. I couldn't stop the tears from falling down my face. I clutched my chest and felt my heart pounding. This empty ache came back again. I haven't felt it recently because I tried to ignore it. I had decided to leave my lost memories as they were. Lost. But ever since that jerk came, it sparked something in me that I couldn't ignore. Why does he affect me that way? I don't even know the guy.

I felt my shoes trudge on sand. I'd run to the place I was gazing at from the classroom window. I'm at the beach. I took off my shoes and sit on the sand. I always love the ocean which was why I was glad our house in the city is just a ten minute walk from here. I just feel so free here. I look at the waves lapping at my feet then gaze at the open ocean. I immersed myself in the feeling of loneliness from my hollowed memories. Why did my heart beat so fast when I was near him? Why did I feel that? I barely even know him. But deep down I feel like I've known him all my life. But it's impossible. I scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHH" I thrash around and my hand knocks over my bag. My books spill on the sand and I hurry to stand and pick them up before the water reaches them. Before I could take 2 steps I feel like there is someone behind me. And I turn around.

* * *

So who does Mikan see when she turns around? Stay tuned ;)

TY for those who've sent a review.

I've decided to end this story in the next chapter to focus on my 2nd fanfic which seems to be garnering more attention than this one :D

Leave a review


	6. Finale

Thank you for the reviews so far. This story may not be the most original but again I do not own Gakuen Alice I am following certain events in the last few chapters in the manga. I am now sort of deviating from the manga.

I did use some of the lines in the manga (sentimental purposes) so to clear it all up. The lines found both in the manga and in this story I DO NOT OWN. I credit the original creator of the manga for that.

* * *

Chapter 6

 **Goshima POV**

Darn it that Hyuuga, still as stubborn as ever. Why am I the one running around looking for Mikan?

 *****RING RING****

"Goshima here."

"Goshima this is Narumi-sensei. We have received reports of sightings of the kidnappers from the International team that has been hunting down Alices. So we have a new plan. We need to take her back to the academy. Where is Mikan?"

"We lost her. She sort of ran off by herself but I am trying to track her."

"Mou, not good. Lost her? Are you with Natsume-kun?"

"No. He is back at the school. I will go back and let him help with searching for Mikan."

"Ok. We are on the way. Kazumi is at her grandfather's as we speak, along with Shiki. Himemiya is currently protecting Alice Academy . Tsubasa and Tono have been informed. I will call you with further developments. "

"Got it." And I run back to the school with all the strength I can muster. I went back to the classroom but Natsume is no longer there.

 **"DAMN IT!"**

* * *

 **MIKAN POV**

I turn around as I sense people behind me. I see two guys wearing black masks and carrying guns. 'These must be the kidnappers everyone's been talking about. Ughh.. stupid me, running all alone because of my feelings.' I try to scan the beach to check if other people are around. They take 2 steps towards me, and I take two steps back, stumbling onto two more kidnappers.

"Sakura Mikan, we've been looking everywhere for you." One of them said. Why do they know me?

"Be a good girl now and come quietly. You wouldn't want anything to happen to your dear grandfather right?"

They've got Jichan? Or are they just bluffing? What do I do? Do I scream? One of them grabs my arm but I'm not gonna make this easy for them. I won't give up no matter what. I struggle a lot until one of the kidnappers puts the gun to my head. I close my eyes and stop struggling.

'This is it. I'm gonna die.'

* * *

 **NATSUME POV**

Sakurano appeared before my eyes in the classroom. "Mikan is in danger. We need to get her back to the academy. Let's go now."

He took me by the hand and used his Instant Teleportation Alice. I feel a bit dizzy since I am not used to teleportation but as I look around, I notice we are at the beach. And Mikan was there with a guy pointing a gun to her head. My head started to spin.

'No, I cannot lose you again Mikan. I will definitely save you this time."

I run down the baywalk stairs taking 3 at a time and that fire within me that I've struggled to control just to live and see her burns brighter than before. I unleash my Alice on them.

" **MIKAN**!"

* * *

 **MIKAN POV**

As I felt the gun to my head, I went limp and closed my eyes. I thought of everyone I love. My parents whom I've never met, my dear Oji-chan, my friends, and that person whom I feel I love the most in my memories. Please take care everyone. Gomen'nasai. I love you.' I was ready to accept my fate. Like I have always done. But then I heard his voice.

" **MIKAN** "

I looked up and saw Natsume Hyuuga running towards me. The 3 kidnappers who weren't holding me pointed their guns at him.

" **NATSUME! DON'T! YOU'LL GET HURT**! " I shouted back

"Stop or else we'll shoot you." They shouted.

I don't know what happened but suddenly but all three of them were suddenly surrounded by fire. The guy holding me began cursing.

"Shit! He's a fire alice. That must be the Black Cat!"

What in the world is he talking about? Fire alice? Black cat? Am I dreaming or something?

Then I hear someone say "Fall down" behind me. The arms holding me in a death grip loosen and I am able to extract myself from the kidnapper. I look behind me coming face to face with a blonde man with beautiful features. He is smiling at me.

"Hello Mikan-chan."

"Do I know you?"

"It's been awhile. But yes you do. We are those that dwell in your lost memories."

"Ho-how do you know about me? About that?" I'm reeling and I feel like I'm about to faint.

"And we are here at the request of your uncle, which is to take you from here."

"Take me … from here?" (insert 2 minute silence for my brain to process.) And then I ran. Thinking they are also kidnappers.

" **THOSE ARE JUST SUGARCOATED WORDS THAT KIDNAPPERS USE**!" I yelled at the blonde dude.

Before I could take another step, I find Natsume Hyuuga in front of me. 'Why is it always that everything around me is always this mysterious?' I asked myself.

NATSUME

I couldn't help myself. I ran after her and held her in my arms. And then I shouted at her.

 **"STOP KIDDING ME! DO YOU THINK I CAN JUST LET YOU GO!? JUST HOW LONG DO YOU THINK I'VE BEEN SEARCHING AROUND FOR YOU EVER SINCE THEN?! WHEN I WOKE UP THAT TIME AND YOU WEREN'T THERE.. JUST HOW DO YOU THINK I WAS ABLE TO TAKE THAT? DON'T YOU KNOW HOW HARD I TRIED TO KEEP ON LIVING JUST FOR THIS MOMENT.. JUST FOR THE CHANCE TO SEE YOU AGAIN!? DON'T YOU JUST GO AND FORGET PEOPLE DAMN IT! EVEN IF YOU'VE LOST YOUR MEMORIES AND THE ALICE STONE YOU HAD BACK THEN.. YOU ARE MINE."**

I held on for dear life. She was shaking madly and then she fainted in my arms. I carried her to the shade and laid her down gently.

Sakurano appeared along with Goshima (still in the form of Shi-Chan), Tsubasa, Tono and surprisingly Ruka. They tied up the kidnappers and sweeped the area for any other members of the International Alice Hunters Team.

I brushed a strand of hair away from Mikan's face and caressed her cheek. She looked so troubled. Then she slowly fluttered her eyelids and she woke up.

* * *

 **MIKAN POV**

"Natsume?" I looked up to those worried crimson eyes. I cursed my heart for feeling hope that he may feel the way I felt for him.

"Yes, I'm here Mikan. Are you alright? How do you feel?" he asked me.

"Confused. Why did you shout those things to me? Who are all these people? Who on earth am I? " My mind was swimming with questions. But my heart felt like the mysteries that I've felt all my life as far as I can remember would be answered today.

"Kon'nichiwa Mikan-Chan." The beautiful blonde man said. "We have a lot to tell you." I struggle to sit up and Natsume helps me up. Shi-chan appears by my side.

"Shi-chan!" She comes near me and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Mikan, I am not really Shi-Chan" she said. Then she starts pinching and wiping her hands on her face.

"Eh?" I am now staring at a dark haired man.

" **WHAT. JUST. FREAKING. HAPPENED?! WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE**?" I started shouting.

"Natsume-kun, since you've started shouting your emotions earlier, I think its best you explain." The blonde man said. Natsume stood up and jogged towards my book bag. He spilled its contents on the sand and found what he was looking for. He came back to my side and put a small pouch in my hands.

"What is this?" I asked him. He opened the pouch and took out a small orange stone and a slip of paper.

"Before I explain, can you read this first?" He hands me the small slip of paper.

" **MIKAN,**

 **WILL YOU COME TO THE DANCE WITH ME?**

 **~N.H~**

"But- but I thought you were already going with somebody else? You told Megumi-niisan that you were going with someone." After I blurted this out, he rolled his eyes. I blushed madly and felt the tears pooling up in my eyes.

"Baka, you're still as dense as before." This got some chuckles from these strange people surrounding us. I felt the tears start to fall. This was all so overwhelming to me. He gently wiped away the tears.

"If I remember correctly, you asked me if I was going and I told you that I asked someone but haven't got a response." It took me a full two minutes to process that in my head before….

" **KYAAAAAAAA YOU WERE REFERRING TO ME**?" Now everyone was rolling their eyes at me while laughing.

"Yes Polka, I was referring to you. Clear enough for you?" he smirked as he hugged me.

"Eh Ehem" the blonde dude said, "Now that that is cleared up can we proceed with the explanation of why we all know her and why we are here?" I looked up at Natsume expectantly.

Natsume placed the small orange stone in my hand. It didn't really look like a stone, come to think of it; it was a tiny shiny fragment of a stone. I examined it closely in my hands when suddenly it vanished in my hand.

I suddenly felt something stir within me. Like a whoosh of air coming straight through to my lungs and invading my inner being. I saw myself as a young girl in a strange school with flying people, weird inventions, people who could manipulate the elements , stuffed animals that came to life (Oh, so that's how I met Bear!) and beside me was a messy raven haired boy with crimson eyes not unlike the one facing me now. I saw myself with these people who call themselves my friends, laughing, crying, on adventures, fighting against the ESP. And then I saw myself on a balcony, it was Christmas Eve, staring at the moon as the boy fell and I wonder how I could have forgotten how my heart felt like exploding when he kissed me and when he spoke those words.

' _Tell me you love me. Properly. I want to hear it clearly, and I want it to come from your own mouth.'_ I blushed as the memory of me squealing like a girl (well I am a girl technically) and whining that he should be the one saying it coz he never said that to me.

 **'** _ **I LOVE YOU.. YOU IDIOT NATSUME..YOU SELFISH AND MORON** … the moron and selfish part was unnecessary._ '

' _Me too. Mikan, **I LOVE YOU. FROM NOW UNTIL FOREVER MORE THAN ANYONE ELSE**_.' I remember how my heart felt bursting with joy and the love of hearing those from his lips. He asked me if I would wait for him. Of course I would. No matter how long it takes. I asked him not to push himself, and we exchanged alice stones.

' _This stone is like my heart. Hold my heart with this, in the future, we will be happy together_!' I said happily to him. He chuckled and told me he I had proposed like the tradition. And he told me he did it first when he gave his stone to me.

' _With this, for eternity, **YOU ARE MINE**. Even if you come to hate me, I will never give this stone back. Remember that._ '

He kissed me and said ' _Close your eyes and swear, if you know now, the moon is our witness. And then I saw him fall_.

And lastly I remember seeing the dead boy in my arms, how I lost my own alice just to save him.. and losing my memories when I had to leave.

I felt like electricity was running through my body until the tips of my hair. I am shaking with this painful intensity of love. Tears unknowingly fell as these events flash in front of my eyes… And then I called out to him with recognition now.

* * *

 **NATSUME POV**

We all stare at her as she seems to be in pain. I don't know what is happening. I didn't want to tell that story from the beginning. I gave her the stone. I was supposed to give it after she decides to come back. If she even wants to come back. I hold my breath as she looks like she's seeing things. Then she says those words out loud. The words that I said to her that night. My ears start to feel hot with embarrassment but I feel happy inside. She remembers! My tears fall and she looks up to me with those beautiful hazel colored eyes and calls my name.

I hold her in a tight embrace.

Everybody is dumbstruck. We didn't expect her to remember. We just expected her to get her alice back. Then before I could savor the moment of holding her in my arms, everyone wants to check if she remembers them. 'Great, just great' (insert sarcasm here)

Tsubasa: Mikan, How about me? Do you remember me?

Mikan: "Tsubasa-senpai?" She blinks and looks around the people. "Uhm.. Naru Sensei! , Tono-Senpai, Ruka Pyon, Sakurano-Senpai!"

Hugs and kisses all around. Then Shiki and Kazumi came to explain the rest.

Shiki: Mikan, We were going to wait until after you made a decision to come back with us before we gave you that stone. But it seems to be an unforeseen but fortunate circumstance that your memories came back since a big child gave it to you directly before we could explain.

It looks like you also exposed some of you and that guy's precious moments.

She blushed beet red and my ears felt hot. I still held on to her. She whispered in my ear. "Did I really say all those out loud?" much to my amusement.

"Yeah, you did."

"Gomen'nasai Natsume. I didn't mean to." I chuckled at her sad puppy dog face.

"It's ok Mikan, you never did answer my question though.."

"Ne, which one? There are so many I got confused." She scratches her head and looks up at me apologetically.

"Mikan Sakura, will you go to the dance with me?" I asked.

"Hai, Natsume Hyuuga, from now until forevermore, I am yours." She replied.

* * *

And Voila.. your most anticlimatic ending...

I know I know, it's a lame ending. I couldn't fit in the Imai Siblings story into the mix since I just deviated from the manga.

Again I used some of the lines in the manga but I do not claim ownership to them.

My mind actually got stuck with my 2nd story ( Sakuras & Swords) so please check it out too.

I just don't want to leave anyone hanging without closure on this one.

Review and let me know what you think ;)


End file.
